Sea Whips
by MusicMan1o57
Summary: My OC is in Hogwarts. follow her as she goes on the same adventures with Harry and the gang. Find out how she can do magic without a wand and why she always floats. there is no Harry/Ginny. there is Ron/Hermione and Harry/OC warning: doesn't follow books or movies very well.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Dreamers Edition**

**This is a story based off a dream I had. I just added more details. I haven't read the books in 2 years, so don't kill me if it doesn't follow the story line. The bolded words mean animals. The italicized words are writing or thoughts. Italicized bold words are parcel tongue from the snake. Italicized words with "" mean parcel tongue from me.**

**I do not own Harry Potter Characters, except me.**

Ch. 1

I was just going to sleep. It had been a long day. I stole a loaf of bread, a water bottle, and an old ratty jacket. I was homeless. I had been since I was 6. Let me give you some background about me. I could talk to animals, I could do magic without a wand, like in the stories about fairies and witches. And I could talk to the dead. Yeah, I know, you're thinking this is the story about some grand adventure I had, on my own. Well, you're wrong.

Anyways, back to the story. I was talking to my favorite owl, his name was Hoot. Lame I know, but it suited him. He had a letter in his beak. It was addressed to me. _Miss C Zurry, 2956 Strummel St. 3__rd__ bench by the swing set._ I was surprised they knew all that. I read the letter. "I get to go to school again Hoot! Isn't that great! But, what if I start floating again? Will they kick me out?"

"**I know this professor Dumbledore. He won't kick you out. Apparently, you're a witch. Umm, Cat? You're floating again."**

I forgot to mention. I float. I don't know why. "You see! I can't even stay down! Could you ask a couple cats to sleep on me, if it's not too much trouble?" he nodded and flew off. I went to sleep.

The next morning, I was awoken by a gruff voice. "Ello Cat, Happy birthday to ya!" I sat up fast. Hoot was on the shoulder of a mountain of hair and furs. "It's not my birthday. My birthday was yesterday." I stated, dumbfounded. "Same day 'as Harry. Dumbledore was right. I'm Ruebeus Hagrid. C'mon, we need ter pick up Harry." I looked at Hoot who only laughed.

I'm gonna skip the boring parts of the day by going blahblahblah. I met Harry and we went to Diagon alley. We went to the bank and I am the last of the Zurry clan and thus get all their fortune and blahblahblah. I then went to the wand shop after getting my books and cauldron and things. The man's name was Ollivander. He told me the wand chooses the wizard. I thought it was cool. I tried almost all of the wands in his shop. I broke his windows on the last one. As he pulled out his wand I said "Allow me." I pointed at the window and said quietly "Reverse."

The window reversed itself to its former glory. "Incredible!" he exhaled. From behind me I heard a kid about my age yell "Blimey! Mom did you see that?!" I tried the last wand and instantly, I felt calmed and warm. Ollie was looking at me. That's my new nickname for him. I paid for my wand and left, after giving him a tip. I walked into the owl store and came out with Sorter, a large black owl, and her mate hedgewig, a small white owl. They didn't talk much, I asked if I could give hedgewig to Harry, and he seemed happy with the idea. Blahblahblah I hung out at the alley, until Harry invited me to his house. I gave his uncle 30 pounds and said I would do the dishes and the cleaning every summer if they let me stay. I would also cook if they wanted me too, and I could sleep in the basement if need be.

Finally, we were at the train station. I had stayed up until 1 in the morning organizing the living room as quietly as I could. Needless to say I was tired. "Umm, Cat?" Harry asked me. "Hmm?" I replied. "You're, umm, floating." I looked down, stood up, and said "do you like my new movie props? Father got me them. They're see-through springs to make you look like you're flying. Won't mum be surprised?" I winked at him. He caught on and said "At least you have shorts on." Blahblahblah met red headed lady, blahblahblah walked through wall, blahblahblah got on train.

I floated above my seat as a red haired boy walked in. "Can I sit here? There's no more- bloody hell! You're flying!"

"I've got shorts on."

"I thought this was normal for wizards." Good old naïve Harry.

"Nope. Just me." Just then the kid asked if Harry was really Harry Potter. He showed him the mark on his forehead. I almost hit the ground I was so surprised. "Are you all right?" he looked worried. "I'm fine; it's just that I have the same shaped scar. On my shoulder." I turned around and showed them. When I turned around again, they were beet red. "Grow up." The trolley lady came to our section. I ordered a little of everything, so did Harry. We offered some to Ron, the red haired kid. Blahblahblah met Hermione, blahblahblah boats.

We were in the hallway when a very bratty blonde kid started to make fun of my new friends. So I did the only thing that came to my mind. I kissed him. Then I slapped him and told him to quit being a Bloody Git. Everyone was staring at me. "What? You surprise them and then hit them. More force that way." It was then that Harry pulled me down. I was floating again. Professor McGonagall told us they were ready for us. We had to try on a hat. One by one we went up, and all my friends were in Gryffindor. The cheers were extra loud when Harry was placed there. I was last. I went up to the hat and bowed. Then I sat down. _Hmm, interesting, I can't seem to find you a perfect house. Do you have any preferences?_

_Not really, I like all the houses._

_Hmm, no distinguishing qualities… I CAN'T DECIDE._

The last part was said so everyone could hear. I didn't understand. "How can you not decide? Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked it.

_She is too equal, there is no distinguishing qualities, no preferences, no anything I simply cannot decide. NO HOUSE._ And with that, it disappeared like smoke. "Miss Zurry, are you all right? Would you come down here please?" I realized I was floating again. This was just like Muggle School; I had no group I belonged to. I did what came naturally to me. I ran.

I stopped at some gargoyles. "Hello. How are you?" I asked. _Good. How do you hear us?_ "I don't know really, I just can hear most creatures. Do you happen to like lemon drops?" at that they slid apart to show me a staircase. _We will see you soon._ "You to. Thank you." I floated upstairs. It was a large office. I saw a phoenix on a stand. "Hello." _Hello, are you friend or foe?_ "I believe I am friend, of who I am unsure."

"Perhaps that would be me." I whirled around and saw Dumbledore in the doorway. I recognized him from the card Harry has. "I'm sorry, I was just talking to Fawkes here and-"

"You were talking to Fawkes?" I looked at the ground. "Miss Zurry, shouldn't you be at the banquet?"

"I have no house to sit with."

"Then choose a house. You shall pick from this hat." With a flick of his wand the sorting hat flew over to us, full of strips of paper. "40 strips of paper per house all mixed up. Go on then, pick a paper." I reached in until my fingers closed around a scrap of paper. I pulled it out and read it out loud. "Gryffindor." Suddenly shouts were heard all around me. I looked up to see us back in the banquet hall. All of the Gryffindor's were cheering. "But- how-"

"Magic is a strange and wondrous thing, isn't it? But," at this everyone shut up. "Since you weren't technically sorted into a house, you are not a part of Gryffindor, you may eat with them and sleep with them, but we cannot add or subtract points, no matter what you do. This does not give you permission to ignore your teachers, or not do your work; it only means that you have a higher chance of detention and expulsion. Am I clear?" I nodded. "Then may we all have a great school year."

We were at the dorm room for Gryffindor, and I was instantly grabbed by 2 boys that looked like older versions of Ron. "Look who it is everyone! Our newest celebrities are here!" I looked over and saw they had grabbed Harry as well. I was getting scared now. All of a sudden, the fireplace started to grow in size and tried to burn the closest kid, Neville or something. Everyone put us down and started to look at the fire. I walked over to it and scooped it up in my hands. Everyone breathed in sharply, and I started to pet it. It went back to its normal size and I put it back in the fireplace. I turned around and was instantly swarmed with questions. Thankfully McGonagall stepped through the portrait right then and sent everyone to bed. I stayed up looking at the stars, until a robin knocked on my window.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets revealed

'_Everyone put us down and started to look at the fire. I walked over to it and scooped it up in my hands. Everyone breathed in sharply, and I started to pet it. It went back to its normal size and I put it back in the fireplace. I turned around and was instantly swarmed with questions. Thankfully McGonagall stepped through the portrait right then and sent everyone to bed. I stayed up looking at the stars, until a robin knocked on my window.'_

I opened the window and let it in. it had a note. _Meet me after classes Friday by the black lake._ I went to sleep wondering what classes would be like.

Potions class was by far my favorite. I got detention for floating in my seat, but I got to stay with prof. Snape. Draco was avoiding me ever since I kissed him. But he got detention with me for blowing up his cauldron. Prof. Snape said he shouldn't distract himself with trivial things, I don't know what that means. I asked Prof. Snape if he had an anti- floating potion. He didn't.

On Friday we went outside and tried flying on broomsticks. I started to laugh. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" I tried to stop and replied "I just find it funny that I need to learn to _fly_ when I constantly _float_." Needless to say, I still had to learn. We all had to say UP to the broom, but I sat down and petted it and then asked it to float to my hand. It did as asked, and I even got it to purr. I scared Neville, yes that's his name, and he missed his broom when it lifted up. Then we were told to wait unlit she blew the whistle before taking off, but I guess Neville was still scared, and took off early, which caused him to break his wrist after falling off his broom. Draco had grabbed his remembrall and took off with it. I shot into the air and so did Harry and we sped after him. He threw it and we both dove for it, Harry caught it in front of McGonagall's window, In front of a very mad professor. Oops. We slowly made our way down to the ground, just as she was coming out to the field, yelling.

"Professor, we were ju-"

"I do not care what you were doing. It was very dangerous. You could have killed yourselves! Follow me." With that, we followed. I kept my head high, as Harry let his sink lower with each step towards the castle.

We followed her all the way to a classroom. She spoke with the teacher, and came back with a student. "I would like you both to meet Oliver Wood. Wood, I think I have found you a new seeker. This is Harry Potter." They started to whisper to each other. Finally, I asked "What will happen to us?"

McGonagall looked at Wood and he said "Harry will be our seeker, and you will be his replacement if he gets injured." I was ecstatic. No detention! I went to the tree, but only a note was there. _I like you. Will you be my friend?_ I replied with a yes.

Later at dinner, Harry and I both got a broomstick from someone. Draco was furious when the teachers congratulated us. The only downside was that Hermione was mad at me. So I made all my homework twice as long as it should have been to cheer her up. It worked. Draco challenged Harry to a duel. Too bad I would miss it. I was going to visit this sweet little dog I found one day when I was lost.

I was playing with fluffy when Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville ran in. I hid behind fluffy as he started to growl. They screamed. "Now stop it. You're scaring him! Shhh, Shhh it's ok. You just scared them. They didn't mean it." Fluffy was calmed down. I ushered them out.

"What-"

"Shhh." I pointed to Peeves. He looked at me.

"Be Quiet Peeves, or else you can't set up your pranks for the first years."

"Yes Miss Zurry. I'll try to be quieter."

"Thank you Peeves."

When we got to the portraits, the Fat Lady was there. "Peppered Trolls. I was with Fluffy. Sweet dog. You look very lovely in the moonlight tonight." She blushed and let me in. when she was firmly closed, they ganged up on me.

"What were you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. The teachers let me, or else I just walk all over the common room making noise."

"Why were you with that… thing?"

"Fluffy was lonely. I kept him company."

"Fluffy?"

"That's the dog's name."

"Why did Peeves listen to you?"

"Apparently he used to serve my family, and feels obligated to listen to me, and I let him get away with his pranks. Even on me."

"What do you mean the teachers let you wander around?"

"I help then find things they've lost, like sev- I mean Professor Snape. I found his scuttle beaks. Someone put them in the astronomy tower."

"Did you guys see what Fluffy was standing on?" this was directed to the others. I took this as my queue to go to bed. So I did.

**Thank you to skmcrae, skylion27, and tangolikeoak, for following my story. I know it took forever to update, but I'm failing history (I guess I'm doomed to repeat it) and English (HELL) so I may have Saturday school, and my family wants "family time" until my cousin leaves for work at 2:30pm. Thank you again. If you have ideas for the story, or future stories, I will take them into consideration. To tell me them, either comment, or send me an Email at Musicman1057 **

**Chao, MusicMan1o57 **


End file.
